Magica's School of the Gifted (Redone)
by Elemental-Wolf-Dragon
Summary: Its all inside, plot and characters first chapter.
1. Plot and Characters

**Magica's School of the Gifted**

**Plot:**

Sakura Kinimoto and Syoaran Li, two of the worlds most powerful socerers(sp?), have been asked to join Magica's School of the Gifted, one of the most pristegous magical schools in the world for there junior year. When they fly to Maine, they meet up with a group of students that called The Pack. Kelly Flos is the co-leader, her boyfriend Grant Harrison being the other leader of the group, is the second strongest sorceress next to Sakura. Joining this close knit of friends make there group stronger, but darkness brews in the shadows. When Puppet Master returns it is up to her and the Pack to stop him, or the school and its students will be no more.

**Characters:**

***-mine**

**^-dont own**

**^Sakura Kinimoto-** 16 years old bright emerald eyes, heart shaped face. 5'5'' long honey brown hair to the small of her back, with a few strands framing her face. Kind hearted, a little naïve and happy go-lucky attitude. You know the usually Sakura in the anime and manga just older. Girlfriend to Syoaran

^**Syoaran Li-** 16 years old 6'3'' The syoaran you know in the Cardcaptor Sakura Mangas and anime like Sakura. Boyfriend to Sakura

***Kelly Flos-** 16 years old 5'4'' hazel, brown and green eyes. Long dirty blond wavy and curly hair to her shoulders. Stubborn, protective, optomistic, and caring. Was born in Willow Creek, CO then traveled to Brewer, ME when she was 7 years old. She is a county girl by heart, she can sing and play a few different guitars, violin and some piano. Her parents were murdered when she was 5 by the Puppet Master. She was gifted the powers of Mother Nature when she was born. She can control anything that has a natural substance in it. Also she can turn into only a select few animals, depending where she is at. However her consent shifting form is a wolf, silver coat with dark blue eyes. When the story starts, more of her story will be revealed. Girlfriend to Grant.

***Grant Harrison- **17 years old. 6'2'' dark brown crew cut hair. Hazel eyes, strong musceled features. Layed back, romantic when need be, little bit of a temper, and protective. Traveled a lot when he was younger, until his family landed in Bangor, ME. His father owns a Auto repair and sales shops around the country. He know his way around almost any car, he helped build Kelly's car. He is also a singer, and plays the piano and bass guitar. Once and a while does duets with Kelly. Grant met Kelly when they were 2-4 years old, until his family had to move again. His strengths are in spell casting and accurate with anything he uses; bow and arrows, knives, and ect. Boyfriend to Kelly

***Dj Swerden-** 17 years old 6'4'' Jet black spiky hair, smokey gary eyes. Large build, carmel skin, a few scars; one under his left eye and one from his right shoulder blade to his left side towards his hip. Serious, hard headed, quiet, and honest. He only shows his kind side to the group when they are alone, and some family. Born in New Mexico, traveled to a few countries to become weapons master as well as in several Marshel arts. His strengths are the magical amulet that change into any weapon depending on the element that Dj uses and elements control. Almost like Kelly, but only controls the elements. He and Kelly share a distance blood relation, which is part of the reason why they are so close. He is completely open to mostly just his girlfriend Kayla and Kelly.

***Kayla Dulcis-** 16 years old 5'4'' Dark brown with a different color streek in her hair. Skinny, and a bit pail. Sweet, kind, soul of a kid, and loyal. She is hard core metal and rock fan behing her sweet deminer. She was on the out skirts of New york, but moved to Maine when her mom was offered a job at Eastern Maine Medical Center. She can heal, and also see a persons whole body like a x-ray. She can pin-point where the healing needs to be done. Kayla and Dj have been inseperable since they meant in 3th grade. Kayla maybe nice, but never touch her man, or you find yourself through the nearest wall or window. Kelly met Kayla at a local pool the summer after meeting Dj.

***Ryen Sire**- 17 years old 5'11'' long bleach blond hair, usually tied back. Sky blue eyes, and lean body structure. Intelligent, risk taker, chatty, and relaxed. He has lived in Maine all his life. He likes take apart and puts together electronics. He can minipulate magnentic charges in the air to levitate things, or control other things run with these charges. Comes in handy when you do not have a charger around. Ryen becomes defensive of his girlfriend Chey, and will make your arms go numb for a day if you touch her.

***Chey Waterman-** 17 years old 5'2'' deep carrot color, above her shoulder. White eyes, because she is blind. Average body type, with a brown cloud birth mark, on the back of her shoulder. She is calm, causious, confident, and temper. Chey was born blind in suburbs of Boston, Massachusetts, and isn't ashamed of it. Her parents work as Realters. She can see things in her mind, like echolocation, and track anyone, just as long as she has meet them once. Her sharp tongue is quick when an insalute is sent her way or to a loved ones. She loves her boyfriend Ryen, and keeps him calm so his head stays on his shoulders.

***Carson Evin-** 17 years old 6'12'' cocoa brown hair, in corn rows. Dark eyes almost looking black that switchs to red when he uses his powers. Dark skin and very musceluar build. He was born in Tampa Bay, FL. He has iron fists, past down trait from his father's side. He is practical joker, opinioned, rational, and always likes to dress sharp. He likes to look good, and can be a bit selfish at times. He can minipulate sound waves, which if he punches the sound he can break the ground like a man with super strength. He cares more about his girl then anyone else.

***Emmy Ringer-** 16 years old 5'3'' Jamacian decent, and yellow-ish eyes. Alittle over average build. She is Logical, creative, strict but fair, and OCD. She was born in Portland, ME. She has the abilities of a jungle cat. She can shift into a black panther. She is a designer for clothes. She likes to design her friends, and boyfriends clothes. She is the one in the group that keeps them organized when everyone is out of sorts.

Kero is in here too

Tomoyo cames for a visit in later chapters

Touya will too with Yukito

Yue from time to time will show up with Sakura really needs him

others you will have to read my first EVER fanfiction :)


	2. A dream and letters

_**Magica's School of the Gifted**_

_**Chapter one: Dream and Letters**_

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

I created most of the people.

I wont do a lot of japaness words, until I get better. I just dont want to mess up on spelling with my first chapter, cause I don't know that many. But review my first and tell me some that you would want me to use, Please and thank you.

Ladies and Gents I would like to proudly present...

-drum rolls-

* * *

My first ever fanfiction. Please be sure to comment or criticize anything so I can make my story better.

"Speaking out loud"

'thinking'

"_talking to someone telepathically"_

_**Dreaming, spell casting or singing**_

( change of time and/or place)

-Authors comments or explaining-

POV

(Before dawn, and in Sakura's bedroom)

An hour before day break, and a young lady is sound asleep in her bed. Dreaming something new.

** In the middle of a poorly lit forest, a young woman with auburn hair, and emerald eyes is sitting on a bench looking and smiling up to a young man, wearing a beautiful strapless dress with cherry blossoms seeming to fall in the desigh. Sitting beside the young man with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes, glowing with love. Seeming lost to the scenery,while blinded by the sight of each other.**

"Syoaran."** the woman says breathlessly to the man as she leans in, softly he whispers back.** "Sakura."

**Just as their lips brush against one another, a snap of a twig is heard in the quiet forest. Makes the young Captors jump to their feet to the distrubance. Once they do, they look around and see they are in a dark forest.**

"Syoaran, where are we?" **Sakura says in a slightly scared voice, taking a step closer to him. **"I don't know Sakura." **He looks around and spots a figure pass through at a close distance. Syoaran ****raise his voice,** "Show yourself, whomever you are." **and as if on que a wolf steps intoview with eyes that had many colors. **"Hoe? Whats a wolf doing here?"** The wolf had something in its mouth**, **then Sakura starts moving to the wolf wanting to see what it has. **"Sakura what are you doing? Thats a wolf, it could hurt you." **He says in a worried voice as he moves after her, never taking his eyes off the wolf. The wolf lets out a snort at, what it seemed, to his comment. Wolf steps up to Sakura and places the cloth at her feet. She crouchs and picks up the cloth, with Syoaran right beside her, tilts her head to the side like a dog at the name on it.** "Hoe?" **Magica's School of the Gifted it reads. They both look up only to find the wolf gone.**

"Sakura?"a voice faintly calls her name.

Sakura slowly opens up her eyes, only to find a yellow plushie face in her view. "HOE?!" She jumps up in suprise, causing her to smack her forhead against Kero. Kero falls onto her lap. His eyes spining (you know when there eyes have that spiraling thing) "Oooo Kero, I am sorry you suprized me." Kero shakes his head and floats up to eye level, "Its okay Sakura, I should really learn to stop doing that." Sakura giggles, then another sound comes from her stomach.

"Looks like someone is hungry, so lets a go." Kero says, the last part said like Mario.

"Kero I think your playing to much Super Mario." She says as she gets out of bed and starts to get ready for the day.

"There is never such thing as to much Mario." He says defensively.

(Downstairs)

Sakura runs down the steps into and walks into the dining room, "Ohayo." She says cheerfully, wearing a yellow sun dress and white daisy hair clip. With Kero in tow, her father and brother in the kitchen starting to sit down. Kero was finally brought out to family knowledge a week after the Void card was sealed.

"Yelling and stomping around again Kungi, I guess somethings never change." He grins as he takes a bite of his breakfast. Sakura glares sharply at her oni-chan, and walks over jabing him sharply in the arm. Causing Toya to choke a little on his food. Sakura sits down at the table, turning to the picture of her mother. "Ohayo." Smiling then sees a letter infront of the picture, picking it up she see its addressed to her. "Otousan, when did this come?" Fujitaka walks out with three plates, placing one infront of her and Kero, who jumps right into his food.

"Oh that was in the paper this morning. I wanted you to open, since it is addressed to you." He says a matter-of-fact voice. Sakura looks at the letter and sees the name Magica's School of the Gifted. Her mind flashes back to her dream with the wolf. She carefully opens it, and pulls out an ivory colored letter.

Dear Kinomoto, Sakura

I, Headmaster Johnson Anders, wish to ask you join us this school year

As a transfer student, transportation, plane tickets and others accomidations will

be made. We are a school of unique students like yourself. If you don't like our school by the

end of the first quarter, then will fly you back to home.

Our school is located in East Millinocket, Maine in the United States. The number for our

office is 207-852-3733, or e-mail us at . Please contact us soon

with your choice.

Sincerely,

Johnson Anders

After Sakura reads out loud, Kero flies up and looks at the letter. "Hmm, I have heard of schools like this from Clow, some schools are better then others. This school has been around since before the the America's had colones." "Wow, thats really old." Turning her attention to her Otousan. "So dad, can I go please?" She asks. Toya jumps up, "No you can't!" he yells, startling Sakura and their father. Sakura frowns, "I was asking dad, Toya, and your not him."

"Toya sit down please." He turns his attention to his daughter and smiles. "And yes you can go if that's what you really want." Sakura jumps up with excitement, but Toya jumps up with suprise. "Really?/What?!" Sakura/Toya say at the same time. "Son this is a good opportunity for Sakura to go to different countries. I would of let you do the same." Toya looks angry and then goes back to eating. Sakura looks at her watch, and jumps up. "Hoee, I got to go, I have a day with Syoaran and Tomoyo." She kiss her father on the cheek before racing out the door. Almost forgetting her shoes on the way.

(In front of Panguin park)

Syaoran and Tomoyo are sitting on a bench talking, until they hear a distance voice yelling to them."SYOARAN-KUN! TOMOYO-CHAN!" They stand and see Sakura running towards them. She stops in front of them, catching her breathe. "s-ssorry for being late." She says as she stands up right. Syoaran smiles and pulls her into a hug, "Its alright Sakura, it was only a few minutes." A camera seems to come out of no where, as Tomoyo starts taping them. "ooo so kawai." She giggles a bit. Sakura blushes a bit and sweat drops. "Tomoyo-chan." Then Sakura remembers her letter, pulling away from Syoaran's hold, "I got a letter from this school in the U.S." Sakura pulls out the letter from her bag and hands it to him.

Syoaran looks over the envelop and then the letter. "I got this same letter this morning." Sakura's eyes widen "Hoe? Are you going?" Syoaran smiles sheepishly,"I was only going to go if you got the same letter." Sakura hugs Syoaran excitedly. "My dad said I can go, though Toya wasn't happy about it...but?" She looks at Tomoyo and frowns "I don't want to leave you behind Tomoyo." Sakura takes both her hands; however, Tomoyo just smiles. "I got a letter to go to a designer program in London, which means I can visit you sometime."

"Oh Tomoyo." they hug tightly. "Can you at least take some of my outfits with you, so I am at least some how with you?" Sakura laughs and pulls back, "Of course Tomoyo." The pull apart and Tomoyo looks at them both, asking "So when do you leave?"

Syoaran looks at the ticket date "tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright then it give us a day to hang out for one day, and then pack tonight." Tomoyo says happily.

Sakura nods and then the group goes off for their last day together for a long time.

(Next day at the airport)

"oh I will miss you, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura says a little chocked up. Tomoyo hugs Sakura tight, "Aww Sakura I will miss you to. I will e-mail my new number when I get there okay?" Sakura nods and then turns to her father and brother, though Toya and Syoaran are in the middle of their glaring match.

Sakura hugs her dad "I will call you when I get there Otousan." He smiles down at her, though he said it was okay for her to go, he was still worried."Alright Sakura, have fun okay, but stay safe."

"All boarding for flight 116, Tokyo to Bangor, Maine."

Slowly she pulls away. "I will see you on christmas." Sakura say as she turns to her brother.

"I will miss you squirt. Don't destory the town, even if your a Kungi (sp?)." He grins looking at her. She growls and stomps on his foot as she goes to the gate. "OW!" Toya yells out but smiles a bit, knowing that good-bye may make it easier on them both.

Tomoyo whispers to Syoaran, "Take care of her well alright will you, and yourself, Li." Syoaran nods, "I will with everything I have." Fujitaka walks up and they shake hands, "Take care Li, and keep an eye on here for me." He smiles warmly at the young man. "I will do whatever I have to sir."

After one last glare between Syaoran and Toya, then he move towards Sakura to board the plane.

(On th plane)

After they seated on the plane, Syoaran takes one of her hands in his. "I can't wait to get to a new place, and new school. Though I am a little scared too." She smiles sheepishly at him. He smiles softly, "Don't worry, I am here and as long as we are together no one can beat us." She smiles her 100 watt smile before resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, your right. Nothing can beat us."

Like or dislike, please review. I want to make my stories better and better

Flower


	3. Let the Adventure Begin

**Chapter 2: Let the adventure begin!**

Hey guys sorry for the long time of not writing. Between graduating and jobs I had no time. BUT now I am back.

I do not own Card Captors or any songs that I may use. Though most of the characters I create are mine.

Speaking out loud"

'thinking'

"_talking to someone telepathically"_

**Dreaming, spell casting or singing**

( change of time and/or place)

-Authors comments or explaining-

POV

NOW BACK TO THE STORY!

(At Magica- Fall of 2012 in August)

A door of the girl's dorm room 37 the door opens, then a girl, with long dirty blonde hair, steps into the dark room. Kelly Flos flips on the light. Smiles softly at the light lavender walls with white trimmings and dark ebony wood floors. In each room in all the dorms had five full sized beds. The dorms are five stories high, and has eleven bedrooms on each floor. While each room had its own bathroom. She walks towards the bed at the end of the room, next to the window. Each bed had a closet and a five drawer dresser. -Seems to be using a lot of fives here, lol- Kelly places her backpack on the blue comforter, and her large trunk at the foot of the bed. "Well it feels great to be back." Kelly whispers to herself, as she gets to work on unpacking all of her things with a little magic to help. About 15 minutes later, the door to the room opens, just as Kelly turns around a young woman throws herself at the unexpecting soceress. "KELLY!" Kayla Dulcis yells as they fall onto the ground, and then getting attck by another on top of that, Emmy followed right behind giggling. Kelly's eyes go cross-eyed. "I missed you guys too, can you get off now." Says in a weeze from the wind slightly getting knock out of her. Kayla and Emmy gets up off the girl. "Sorry Kelly I was just so excited to see you and...well you know." Kely chuckles lightly, as she takes Emmy's offered a hand up. "Yea, yea I know how you get." The girls chat aimlessly as they caught up from the long summer apart. Then about 20 more minutes later the door opens yet again.

Where a voice shouted, "Heya gals." She laughs as she spots the three girls in the room. -Remember she is blind- The girls head spin towards the smallest of the gang. "Heya Chey!" The girls walk over the girl with hugs. "The gangs all here, this year feels like it will be great." says Emmy with a laugh.

They were all helping Chey put her stuff away. Not to long after there is a knock on the door. "Come in." Kayla says. The door opens up and a woman in her early 30s pops her head into the room. "Excuse me . I need to speak with you for a moment if you please." Kelly got up from where she was sitting and wanders out of the room into the hallway. "Yes Mrs. Delia?" Kelly says once she is face to face with the woman. "Kelly the Headmaster wishes to meet you in about half an hour, will be joining you as well." Kelly's eyesbrow knitted together. "Is there something wrong?" worried that she might of done something. "No, no. Headmaster just wants to discuss something with you, but nothing to be worried about Miss. Flos. Kelly smiles once again. "Thank you Mrs. Delia."

Kelly waked back into the room and grabbed her keys. "I have to run to the headmaster's office, lets meet up later." She says as she walk towards the door. "Alright Kelly see you later." said the three Pack mates call out, knowing that their co-leader would tell them later.

Kelly walks down three flights of stairs and out the main down towards a large fountain that lay between the two dorms and the main building. Where a young man was sitting on the edge. "Hey beautiful where have you been?" He calls out to her with a playful grin. "Hey back hot stuff." She giggles as she closes the gap with a short peak on the lips, and a quick hug. "Alrighty then, lets bookie over to the Headmaster's office." Kelly says as she takes Grant's hand in hers, starts walking towards the main building. "Bookie?" Grant chuckles. Kelly grins up at him with a glance. "Yes, Ace Venctura I saw it a week ago before coming here." Grant laughs louder. Kelly playfully glares at him, and jabs him lightly in the ribs.

They reached the Headmaster's office, Grant knocks on the door. A muffled "Come in." Came from behind it. Grant opens the door, and inside the room stood Johnson Anderson about 5' 11" with a white trimmed beard. -like the king in Lord of the Rings: Twin Towers- Piercing crystal blue eyes. He didn't look his age, but you could see the years of of wisdom in his eyes. The room was a golden yellow, and trim crimson red"Ah Miss. Flos and , come in, come in. Please take a seat." Kelly and Grant walk over to the two black high back chairs. Headmaster Anderson took a seat as soon as they did. "I have called you in here on an important matter, is nothing serious I just wanted you both aware, this year we have two important pleople comng to our school this year." The two students glance at each other. "They are the Card Masters, Sakura Kinimoto and Syaoran Li. They will be in each of your rooms." Both eyes widen at the title and names. "Wow the Card Masters, that's amazing." The headmaster smiled at Kelly'd out burst. "Yes, I am honored that they have accepted my invite, but I want them to have people that won't treat them any differently then as they are just normal people. I am worried, too many people will want to be friends with them for the wrong reason. Kelly stood up with a big smile on her face. "Don't worry about that Headmaster, I look forward to getting to know these too. Also, it might be fun to have more people to spar with." Anderson just laughed, having had many encounters with her over the last two years, and has grow quite fond of the young woman. "I knew you would feel that way. I just wanted to give you both a heads up on the matter." Standing up and looking at them both. "Well that is all I needed to talk to you both about." Grant stood up as well. "Well thank you, Headmaster." He says as they both head for the door. "Have a good afternoon Headmaster, see you later this evening at dinner." Kelly says as she waves walking out after her boyfriend.

(Bangor International Airprt)

"This is your captain speaking, I would like to welcome you to Bangor International, it is 65ºF outside. On be half of the crew we hope you enjoyed your flight, and we look forward to having you fly with Jet Blue again in the future." Syaoran sees Sakura jumps at the sound of the accouncement, and cutily rubs her eyes. Sakura looks over to the window with tired eyes. "Hmm, definitely not in Japan anymore." She says as she lays her head on his shoulder. Her boyfriend chuckles softly. "That's for sure. But we will take this on together." He says as his hand rests on top of her's with a squeeze. Sakura smiles warmily as she squeezes back.

After about ten minutes, the plane was docked and the couple departed the airplane with their carry-ons. Being a small airport it didn't take long for the Card Masters to reach the baggage claim. Wondering where they needed to go for pick up. "Where do we.. Oh over there." Sakura says as she points to the large group of students around a man about chest height of Syaoran that held up a sigh that said 'Gifted Transport'. They made their way over to the group with their two bags. "Ah! Here we are, our last arrivals. Alright students follow me please." said in a gruff voice as they got closer, then the small man turned around and begin to walk towards the doors. As they exited, they saw a coach bus outside on the side of the bus lane. He opened up the cargo doors, and then the bus's. "Place your bags next to the coach and I will up the bags inside, then climb on a board the bus." Mr. Mercy said to the group as he started taking the bags from the students that had already laid down their bags, and trunks. Syaoran and Sakura got on of the middle seats in the bus. As the last of the students got loaded on, Mr. Mercy seat down in the driver's seat, he got on the mic, as he started the bus. "Everyone set, because its about an hours drive to campus, it will be a straight drive, no stops." He put down the mic and started the long drive to the school.

(Campus)

About the amount of time that said that they would reach there destination. It was true, for after being on a long wineding road. The bus turned onto a dirt and gravel road way. But to someone who doesn't have magic, this clear path doesn't exist. So they drive down for about 20 minutes , and in front of the bus was a large fortress. Large broad iron gate, opening up slowly in ward. The bus continued onto a loop, and stops in front of the main structure. The walls and the structures were made out of granite, bricks, and other soild material. It was a beautiful building almost like a castle. Running through the middle of the building was an arch way, allowing for a little bit of a view of a fountain and parts of the dorms.

So when the bus came to a complete stop, walked off the bus to lift up the cargo hold. Sakura and Syaoran stared up in awe at the build before them as they step off the bus. A woman in her late 30s, with almost white hair and bright yellow eyes. Wearing a salmon colored blazer, white under shirt, and tan pencil skirt tot he middle of her calf. As the students turned towards the woman after receiving their luggage. "Good afternoon Ladies and genitalmen, My name is Laureen Gable. I am Head supervisor of the dorms here, so if your having any serious issues with anyhtng in the dorms, material or people related come to me."

Sakura felt a large amount of aura coming towards the group, and see looked in the direction of a girl the same age as herself approach, as well as a yound man right behind her. Syaoran noticed this as well. The girl approached the head supervisor, with a piece of paper in her hands. Mrs. Gable's eyes widened a bit and noded to her. The dirty blonde girl faced the group. "Can Sakura Kinimoto and Syaoran please come with us, please." Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, but grabbed their things and aproached the two students. "We are them." Syaoran said calmly, keeping his hand on Sakura's hand. "Great, Please follow us. My name is Kelly Flos, and my boyfriend Grant Harrison. Pleased to meet you both." Kelly said with a happy smile. "Why are we going with you, instead of staying with the group?" Sakura asked curiously. Kelly smile widened, "Because your rooming with me, and Li is rooming with Grant. Your not going as first years, but third years." Looking up at Grant. "Oh well that makes sence. So how many people are in the room?" Sakura asked. "There are 5 total with you in there. All the girls are cool, I have been friends with them since I got here." Kelly said with a sort of skip in her step, then noticed the luggage. "Oh hey, let me get those bags up to the room if you want? Just a simple teleportion spell so you don't have to lug it up there." Sakura thought about it and smiled at her nice new roommate. "Sure, Thank you Flos-kun." Kelly laughs and shakes her head. "Call me Kelly, just Kelly." Sakura smiled. "Then you can call me Sakura." The girls talk addimately after Kelly sent the luggage up to the room.

Grant smirked at the sight, 'Leave it up to Kelly to make a friend in a few seconds.' He glanced at Li, who was watching Sakura. "So you both together?" Grant asked simply. Syaoran looked over at him, sort of shut to himself, but answered. "Yes we are." Kelly hearing this giggles a little. "Oh and how long have you to been together?" She asked, loving romance. "Since we were 10 years old." Sakura said with a slight blush. "Aww that's so cool. I have been with this dude since offically three years ago, but known each other since dipers." Kelly said as they stopped in between the dorm buildings. "Well, this is the girls to the right, and we will meet up later for a small tour before dinner. Sound good? So you two don't get lost?" She said in suggestion.

Sakura nods and kisses Syaoran on the lips, "See you later, Syaoran." Smiles up at him softly. Syaoran smiles at the kiss, but not really happy about parting from his beloved.

(With Kelly and Sakura)

"So this is the lobby, and males can come in here from 5 to 8 on weekdays and 12 to 9 on weekends, but no boys can go up on the other floors." Kelly explaining some of the rules to Sakura. "Oh ok, good to know. So what's this place like?" curious to learn about her new home for a while. "I love it here. This is literally like my home. Some classes can be more difficult for others and some are not. Just like any other classes. My favorite classes are Outdoor Education and Duel class. Nature is my true passion." She says with such earnest feeling. Sakura curiously tilted her head, as Kelly presses the elevator button inside the dorms. "What about your family?" Kelly's smile faltered a little. Turning into a sad smile. "I...have none, other then the only relative I know of is DJ, know also goes here." Kelly said, as the doors opened for the platform, walking inside. Sakura followed in after. Resting a hand on Kelly's shoulder softly. "I am sorry Kelly.." Kelly smile brightens a bit. "It's alright, you didn't know. I miss them; however I will not dwell on the negative of it all. My parents would be ashamed of me if I turned into anything but the woman I am now." She sas with pride in her voice.

**POV: Sakura**

I was shoked at hearing my new friend's remark on the death of her parents. I may of lost her mother at a young age, but at least I had my father and annoying older brother. Plus my second cousin. I couldn't imagin what it must be like to have all but one family member. I admired Kelly's strength. They walked out of the elevator when the elevator reached the third floor. Kelly turned around to me, having taken something out of her pocket. "Here this is your key to the room, Make sure you don't lose this. Though of course even if you do. It will come right back into the room." My roomate said, the walls of the third floor were light blue, as the floors were tilted off white.-If I don't explain the whole room, its so you can create your own idea-

**POV END**

They stopped in front of room 37, Kelly turned the handle, and opened the door. As she opened the door, laughter could be heard. "Hey girls, look I brought our last roommate." Kelly said, seeing two girls on one bed while one was on the other. "This is Sakura Kinimoto. Sakura these are my best girlfriends ever." The chatting girls stop and look at Sakura. "The one with the neon green streeks is Kayla. The carrot top is Chey and last but not least Emmy our lovely wild cat." Kelly grinned saying the last one. Emmy just laughed and walked over to the new girl. "Welcome to Magica Sakura, pleasure to meet you." Sakura smiles wide feeling very welcomed to this school already, after just a few minutes of being on campus."Its a pleasure to meet you all." She bows to the girls. Kelly looked at Sakura and tilted her head."We will help you unpackat then go meet up with our men." Sakura walked over to the bed where her luggage sat. "Sure."

(With Grant and Syaoran)

After leaving the girls, Grant lead the way to the elevator. Pressing the up button, glancing at Syaoran. "So Li, where are Kinimoto and you from?" He asked wanting to break the silence. Syaoran grunted and said. "I am from Honk Kong, China. But I lived in Japan before moving here. Sakura is from Japan." The doors opening the boys walked inside the compartment. Pressing the number 3 floor button. "So one of the rules here, is that girls can come into the lobby from 5 to 8 on the weekdays, but on the weekends its noon to around nine PM." Syaoran noded. "Our room is 63, and here is your own room key." Handing the key to him just as the door opens up. Syaoran takes the key out of his hand, stuffs it into his front left pocket. Approaching the door, they could hear a little yelling going on inside. "What is it the Lord of the Flies in there." Grant mummbled, opening up the door. Only to find a huge black man arguing with shorter white man. "I told you..Oh hey Grant!" Says The large black spotting his return to the room. "Well guys this is our new roommate. Li Syaoran, Li the big man is Carson Evin. The one who was arguring with him is DJ Swerden and the shortie is Ryen Sire." Who yell out "Hey!" Making the other two boys snicker. Syaoran observed that all these guys were close friends. "Hello." Not knowing how to respond to the group of boys. Grant's phone viberated, and he took out his black razor touch screen, "Kelly said that they will be waiting by the fountain in 20 minute after helping out Kinimoto with unpacking."

DJ smiled. "Well can't disappoint them, can we?"

Okay, so this was a short chapter because I wanted to get all of the main characters introduced. I know, I am horrible with how guys react and crap. So I need reviews and feed back if you please.

I am so glad that I am finally writing this fic again, I plan on finishing this and never leaving it until it is done.

I hope you like this one

- _Flower _

.


End file.
